Text:Proving Grounds
Quickness Trial Laine: Welcome to the Proving Grounds! efore you may challenge the Elders of Titania, you must first show your skill against four groups of enemies... The first group excels at speed. As you know, speed determines how often your champions are able to attack. Having a faster speed means taking more turns. Speed can also be altered in battle. This includes spells that decrease or slow speed, as well as stun attacks which decrease the Speed Bar. This group of enemies specialize in modifying the speed of battle. Prove to us that you can defeat this tactic to move on... Elemental Trial Laine: The next group focuses on the various types of magic found in Titania. There are 5 types which magi wield: The first is "Arcane" magic. This is the most basic form of magic. It offers no special effects but is the foundation of a mage's basic attack. The second is "Nether" magic. Nether magic is more powerful than Arcane and causes bleeding. It is an advanced form of magic only available to elite magi. The third is "Fire" magic. Fire magic has the unique ability to burn enemies. Burned enemies take additional damage from future fire spells. The fourth is "Lightning" magic. Lightning magic stuns those who are struck by it. Stunned enemis are delayed in taking their next turn. The fifth and final type is "Ice" magic. Ice magic slows down those effected by it. Slowed enemies have their speed delaying future turns. This group of magi specialize in fire, lightning and ice magic. Prove to us that you can defeat these elements to move on... Toxic Trial Laine: The next group focuses on the various combat effects you will experience in battle. There are 4 types of effects which they will use... The first is "Bleeding". Bleeding does damage over time and heals at 50% each second. Using multiple bleed attacks can cause damage very quickly. The second is "Poisoning". Poisoning works like bleeding but affects an enem's stamina/mana instead of health. It can quickly force an enemy to basic attacs only. The third is "Stunning". Stunning causes an enemy's speed bar to immediately decrease, delaying their next turn. Multiple stuns can prevent an enemy from attacking. The fourth is "Burning". Burning does additional damage when more burn spells are used. Burning heals much slower than bleeding and can cause massive damage fast. This group of enemies specializes in all of these combat effects. Prove us you can defeat these tactics to move on... Resist Trial Laine: The final group focuses on resistances. Resistances provide defense against a specific type of damage or effect. Like other magical abilities, resistances can be gained via spells as well as equipped items. Resistances can drastically increase a champion's ability to survive. This group of enemies specialite in various types of resistances. Prove to us you can defeat them to move on... Final battle Laine: You have proven yourself apt in battle against enemies specializing in the very fundamentals of combat... Now you must take part in the tradition of proving yourself against us, the Elders of Titania! Category:Events Category:Supports